Happy New Year's
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Summary: Oneshot Fluff AUish Naley New Year’s


**Summary: Oneshot Fluff AUish Naley New Year's Bunk Baley**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Yeah, if I did, I would have James Lafferty to my left, and a lot more Naley fluff on the show!!**

**A/n 1: A really good author has passed away a couple of months ago, and this story is dedicated to her. Ophelia (Naley23Addict) rest in peace, and this story is for you, and I miss you and hope you are in a better place.**

**A/n 2: Happy New Year's, everyone!! ****Saderia**** told me I should do a New Year's one and I decided to take that challenge. This is kind of a to be continued story from the Merry Christmas fic, but you don't have to read that one to understand this one, but I would greatly appreciate it if you did and reviewed. ****:-)**** This also takes place their freshman year of college.**

**----2008----**

"Hales, I'm sure you look gorgeous! We have to go soon!" Nathan said to her bedroom door.

"I'll be out there shortly, babe. Oh, and don't you worry we do look gorgeous!" Haley said.

"Besides we're not late, everyone else's just early!" Brooke said.

"Fine, I'll go sit down, and wait for you!" Nathan said.

"Thank you!" Haley said with an extra sweet voice.

Nathan went downstairs, and he plopped on the couch and said, "I tried, man. They say another ten minutes, but it'll be another twenty."

"Yeah, I know how that goes. I got Brooke to let me put in a playstation in here. Wanna play some NBA Live while we wait?" he asked.

"Junk, we've been waiting for thirty minutes and now you tell me? I hope you are ready to get your ass whooped!" Nathan said as Junk gave him the controller.

"Yeah, dating Brooke. I got tons of practice time," Junk smirked as he sank a three pointer.

"Yeah, we'll see," Nathan says as he did the same.

**----2008----**

"Do you really think that he'll like this?" Haley asked as she looked at herself in the mirror with a frown.

"Yeah, he really likes when you're in simplistic stuff, but he loves you in hot simplistic stuff!" Brooke said with a bright smile. "Hales, you have a hot body. It's ok to show a little bit of it. Don't hide it; flaunt it! I love you, Tutorgirl, but we are on break. You can go back to being Tutorgirl next week or year. Trust me!"

"I guess I do kinda look good," Haley said as her frown started to come up.

"Honey, you look hot! Now shut up and let me straighten your beautiful auburn hair we love so much," Brooke said with a smile.

"Thanks, Brookie!" Haley said with a smile.

"What are best friends for?" Brooke said.

**----2008----**

"You're done, man! You're done!" Junk said excitedly as he shot another three-pointer to get ahead in the game.

"Oh, I'm done, man? Well, how do you like this?" Nathan asked has he shot a three pointer to win the game.

"Damn!" Junk said as he threw his controller on the ground.

"Ha! I told you that you would get your ass whooped," Nathan said gloatingly. "I'm the king at this!"

"That's not what I heard," Junk said.

"Ok, Hales, beat me once, and I was sick and half awake," Nathan said.

"No, you weren't! It was five o'clock on a Sunday, and you were perfectly fine plus I don't remember getting sick the next day," Haley said with a smirk as she walked down the stairs of Brooke's house.

Nathan is usually Mr. Cool Guy, but if you looked at him, he looked like the wolf from all the old Cartoon Network Cartoons with his mouth all the way down to the floor. Haley was wearing a gold sweater dress. Its neck scooped just above her cleavage, and it went to above her knee. She had a black belt around her waist, and she was wearing a long necklace, and she also had some simple flats. She had her hair straightened, and her layers outlined her face. She had simple and natural make-up.

Nathan finally was able to get his mouth off the floor and words in his mouth, and he said, "I was right, Hales. You look absolutely gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, hot, and oh so fine."

"You really like it?" Haley asked.

"Hales, do you even have to ask? Hell yes, I love it!" Nathan said as he pulled her in for a kiss that was filled with love.

"Can you please tell me where my girlfriend is?" Junk asked Haley.

"Right behind you," said a voice behind Junk. His mouth did the same but worse. He started to drool a little bit. Brooke had her hair in loose, long curls. She was wearing a red tight dress that had red sequins on the top, and it went down to above her knee. She had smoky make-up with some red heels.

When Junk was able to put sentences together, he said, "Babe, you look so damn gorgeous. Please tell me we can leave early!"

"We'll see!" Brooke said with a bright smile as Junk pulled her in for a kiss.

Brooke pulled back from Junk and asked, "You ready to have fun tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Nathan said as he hugged Haley from behind.

"So who did Peyton get again?" Haley asked.

"She wouldn't tell me. She wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. Only Lucas knows," Brooke said.

"Did you ask him?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yeah, he said if he told me; he would have hell till tonight…" Nathan said.

"Or he wouldn't get any!" Junk finished.

"Yup!" Nathan said, and everyone laughed.

**----2008----**

Nathan pulled up to TRIC, and he asked Haley, "Are you ready to have fun tonight?"

"Oh, hell yes! It's time to celebrate the end of 2007," Haley said as she pulled Nathan in for a kiss, and he happily kissed her back, and they were in heaven till they were interrupted.

"C'mon, lovebirds! It's party time!!" Brooke said.

Brooke, Junk, Haley, and Nathan were walking to the club, and they noticed that it was packed with a long line of people.

"Karen put us on the list, so all we have to do is give them our names, and they will let us through," Haley said as they passed the people in the line. "Hi, I'm Haley James; this is Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, and Junk Moretti; I believe Karen put us on the list."

"I feel ashamed, Haley. You don't recognize me?" said the bouncer.

"Kevin! I thought you were going to get the hell out of here?" Haley said. "Everyone, do you remember Kevin. He was on the defense for the football team,"

"Don't forget you saved my ass too," Kevin said. "Go ahead, everyone, and enjoy your night!" Kevin said.

Everywhere you looked; you would see 2008 with 2008 banners, 2008 posters, hats, and headbands, and the club was packed.

"A fresh pair of j's i hit the stuntin  
Wit a fresh pair of shades makin that money  
Everbody gettin paid everything lovely and im doin my thing my thing my thing  
Everybody like zoom zoom zoom zoom zoom  
We on them dubs like zoom zoom zoom zoom zoom  
We walk up in the club"

"Wow, Karen and Peyton went all out this year!" Junk said as he and Nathan did the motorcycle.

"Actually, it was mainly me. That's why Peyton called me this morning. Karen wanted her to put some decorations up, and she knew I could do it," Brooke said.

"Brooke, it looks great!" Junk said as he put his arm around her.

"Thank you, John!" Brooke said as she kissed him.

"Yeah, Tigger, it looks incredible," Haley said.

"Thanks, Pooh!" Brooke said.

"Hey, guys! I'm getting a little nervous here!" Peyton said.

"Peyton, it's going to go awesome! Trust me!" Haley said.

"Thanks, H. James. You're going to help me later, right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, don't worry! It's going to be great!" Haley said.

"Ok, I gotta go before Tim sneaks up there to put more rap on," Peyton said as she went back to the dj area.

"Hales, what the hell was she talking about?" Nathan asked.

"The opener got sick last minute, and Peyton asked me to sing. It's no big deal," Haley said.

"You will do awesome, rock star! Do you know who the artist is?" Brooke asked.

"No, she wouldn't tell me. Tyler Hilton was the original opener, but he got extremely sick this morning," Haley said as she sat down at one of the tables.

"Hales, what are you going to sing?" Nathan asked.

"You are just going to have to wait to find out!" Haley said with a smirk.

"_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move" _

"Aw, I love this song! '_I'm hanging by a moment here with you.'_" Haley sang.

"Dance with me?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, see you later!" Haley said as Nathan pulled her to the dance floor.

"Brooke Davis, will you dance with me?" Junk asked.

"I would love too, John Moretti!" Brooke said as Junk pulled her towards the crowd.

Haley and Nathan were slow dancing and were ignoring the beat of the song because all they cared about was being in each other's arms, and Junk and Brooke felt the same way; all they wanted was to be in each other's arms.

**----2008----**

"They love to tell you  
Stay inside the lines  
But something's better  
On the other side

I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie that got to rise above"

"Hey, Buddy!" Haley said as she got next to Lucas, and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Haley, are you having a good time tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I really am!" She said with a bright smile. "Are you?"

Lucas had a big smile on his face, and he said, "I'm having a hell of a time! So you ready to sing tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous, but what the hell?" Haley said in a high-spirited attitude.

"You've been hanging around Brooke to often," Lucas said.

"I know!" Haley said and laughed.

**----2008----**

"Ok, everyone, are you having a great night?" Lucas asked, and everyone cheered. "What? I can't here you!" Everyone cheered louder.

"Alright! I hate to say, but Tyler Hilton is really sick, and he can't perform tonight," Everyone complained. "But don't worry. My best friend and yours will be singing tonight! Everyone, Haley James!" Everyone screamed.

"What's up, Tree Hill? Are you ready for the new year?" Haley asked, and everyone cheered. "I know what you are thinking. Why is she up there? Well, you are about to find out. This one is a favorite of mine; it's Jem's 'Just a Ride.'"

"Life, it's ever so strange  
It's so full of change  
Think that you've worked it out  
Then BANG  
Right out of the blue  
Something happens to you  
To throw you off course  
And then you

Haley was singing her heart out, and she was singing it beautifully. Everyone was enjoying her while she was enjoying their cheers. She had the brightest smile while she sang for everyone.

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend. He loved her so much, and he could tell that she was sing with her heart.

Brooke was dancing with Junk, and she watched her best friend, and she was marveled of how she sang.

"_It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
No need to run, no need to hide  
It'll take you round and round  
Sometimes you're up  
Sometimes you're down  
It's just a ride, it's just a ride  
Don't be scared  
Don't hide your eyes  
It may feel so real inside  
But don't forget it's just a ride"_

As Haley finished, everyone cheered for her, and they gave it loud, and you could tell that they loved her.

"Thank you so much, everyone! Happy New Year!" Haley said as she went off the stage to Nathan's waiting arms.

"Hales, you were awesome out there!" Nathan said as he hugged her harder to tell everyone that she was his and his only.

"Thank you!" Haley said, and she gave him a sweet peck.

"Pooh, you were fantastic!" Brooke said as she pulled Haley in for a hug.

"Thanks, Tigger!" Haley said as she was about to cry.

"Haley, don't cry you were awesome out there," Junk said.

"I'm crying because I'm happy!" Haley said.

"Group hug!" Brooke exclaimed, and they all got in for a big hug.

"Thanks, guys!" Haley said as they pulled apart.

"Hey, what's up, Tree Hill?" Peyton said, and everyone cheered. "Well, I was trying to figure out who to get for New Year's, but I remembered there was this one band that everyone liked. You hadn't necessary heard of them before, but you enjoyed them, so if you remember them, he faced leukemia, and he kicked its ass! Everyone, Jack's Mannequin!"

"I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck  
I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait, I'll wait for the ambulance to come, ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor what did you possibly expect under this condition so  
Slow down, this nights a perfect shade of

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down"

Nathan held on to Haley as she enthusiastically listened one of her favorite bands.

"You having a great time tonight, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Hell yes!" Haley said.

"I love you, Hales," Nathan said.

"I love you too, Nate," Haley said as she gave him a sweet kiss.

"Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down

Dark blue (dark blue...)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue

If you've ever been alone you'll know dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know, you'll know"

"Ok, everyone we got twenty seconds to my watch! Now ten!" said the lead singer.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" Everyone said. Haley turned to Nathan, and they kissed with so much passion and love that Haley felt like she was about to fall.

Junk kissed Brooke with so much passion that she felt like she could melt.

"I love you, John!" Brooke said.

"I love you too, Brooke!" Junk said.

"You know, Haley, they say how you spend the beginning of the year that you will spend it the rest of the year!" Brooke said.

"Awesome! I get to spend it with a hot boyfriend who loves me and I love him, and I get to spend it with the best friends a girl could have!" Haley said. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" They all said.

"Happy New Year, Hales!" Nathan said.

"Happy New Year, Nate!" Haley said as she leaned up, and she gave him a kiss.

**----2008----**

**A/n: Hate it? Like it? Happy New Year's everyone!! Please review!! I hope you liked it.**

**Songs: "Zoom" – Lil Boosie, "Hanging by a moment" – Lifehouse, "No Such Thing" – John Mayer, "Just a ride" Jem, "Dark Blue" – Jack's Mannequin**


End file.
